Le plaisir du corps ou l'amour du coeur
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: "Pas de nom, pas de numéro, pas de relation. Juste du sexe ! " est la devise de Bella, une jeune étudiante orpheline qui n'a jamais connue l'amour. Pour compenser, elle consacre sa vie aux plaisirs que peuvent lui apporter le corps humain. Un jour son chemin croisera celui d'Edward et sa vie changera, encore une fois.. All Human/Lemon !


**Hello ! (:**

**Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction : Le plaisir du corps ou l'amour du coeur. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Je tiens à préciser que chaque chapitre sera précédé d'une petite citation extrait d'une chanson qui reflétera l'esprit du chapitre.**

**Je suis ouverte aux critiques dès lors quelles sont justifiés, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis :P**

**Alors évidemment les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer ! (:**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !**

_**/!\ Cette fiction est classée M pour son contenue explicite **__**/!\**_

_" I've felt pleasure_

_And I have felt pain_

_And I know now_

_That I can never be the same."_

" Pleasure And Pain" by Ben Harper

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Sans attache**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Chaussure à la main, je me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte. Cela était dans mes habitudes de ne laisser ni mot, ni adresse ou numéro de téléphone pour me joindre. Je voyais les choses autrement, ma devise: pas de nom, pas de numéro, pas de relation. Juste du sexe !

Lorsque la vie ne vous a pas fait de cadeau, que l'on est livré chaque jour à sois-même, on apprend vite comment survivre. Et moi, je survis grâce au sexe ! Il me donne le plaisir que je n'ai pas dans ma vie quotidienne, il me délivre et me fait oublier tous mes soucis et, chaque soir, dans les bras d'un nouvel homme je m'embrase.

Ma vie peut paraître compliquer à l'instar de celle des adultes, pourtant je ne suis qu'étudiante ! À l'université de Seattle j'étudie la littérature Anglaise et habite un petit appartement avec ma meilleur amie Rosalie.

Installer à l'arrière du taxis me ramenant chez moi, je repensais à ce qu'avait été ma vie avant, lorsque mes parents étaient encore en vie.. À l'époque, j'avais à peine 17ans, j'habitais Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse dans l'État de Washinton. J'étais une fille timide, pas le genre à faire tourner les têtes ! J'étais simple, studieuse et n'avait qu'une seule amie: Angella Webber. Ma vie n'était qu'étude, travail et famille jusqu'au jour où ce camion à percuté de plein fouer la voiture de mes parents. Ayant été à l'arrière, j'ai pu m'en sortir indemne, mais mes parents, eux sont mort sur le coup. Je suis ainsi devenu du jour au lendemain "La pauvre petite orpheline" de Forks ! Je détestais lire la pitié dans le regard des gens, cela me répugnait !

- Regardez là, elle n'a plus aucune famille maintenant ! Que va t-elle devenir?! Serait-elle trop vieille pour l'orphelinat ? Je sais qu'il y en a un non loin d'ici !

Les commérages bourdonnaient à mes oreilles jours et nuit ! Puis un jour, un policier est venu m'annoncer que quelqu'un c'était proposé pour devenir ma tutrice légal jusqu'à ma majorité, jour auquel je toucherais également l'héritage de mes parents. Lorsque j'appris que cette femme n'était autre que Mary Webber, la mère de ma meilleure amie Angella, je me remis enfin à espérer à un futur meilleur !

Pendant la fin de mon année de terminal, j'habitais donc dans la maison de ma meilleure amie. Je pensais que l'on pourrait s'inscrire ensemble à l'université mais tout changea lorsqu'elle commença à sortir avec Ben, un garçon du lycée. Angella changea. Elle commença à parler un langage que je ne comprenais pas. Elle parlait rendez-vous, sentiments, relation amoureuse, premier baiser, première fois etc. Moi, je n'avais ni copain, ni sentiments, ma vie était vide. Quelques semaines avant la remise des diplômes, Angella s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte. Le lycée terminer, elle décida qu'elle pouvait le garder. L'été qui suivit notre année de terminal, elle se maria, tendit que moi je partais seule pour l'université de Seattle. À mes 18ans je touchais mon héritage et le dernier lien qui me restait avec les Webber fût dissolut: j'étais majeur et responsable.

Lorsque sur les bancs de la fac je rencontrais Rosalie, ma vie retrouva enfin un sens ! Je trouvais chez elle une amitié sincère, ce qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle me conseilla, me supervisa. Certain pensais qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi, pourtant je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en étant avec elle ! Rosalie est ce qu'on peut appeler une mangeuse d'homme, elle m'apprit quasiment tout: comment séduire, comment prendre du plaisir et depuis, je mène la même vie qu'elle, une vie de débauche.

À se souvenir, cela me fit sourire.

- Ça fera 15 dollard Mademoiselle s'il vous plais.

Je payais le taxis puis rentra chez moi. Je pris une douche, laissant l'eau chaude apaiser mon corps et mon esprit, une fois sortie je m'allongeais dans mon lit, il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin. Étant épuisé je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

* * *

**Ma prochaine date de publication n'est pas encore déterminée.**

**J'attends vos avis !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
